Dance In The Mirror
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: One shot based on song Dance In The Mirror by Bruno Mars. CM Punk/Nattie


**I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners. Story is based on song Dance In The Mirror by Bruno Mars. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as she left, the bed felt cold and empty. She always thought that when she got up, she never succeeded in waking me up. I heard the shower running and I knew that today would be just like every other day and I was a lucky, lucky man to have the beautiful Calgary native as my girlfriend. She was all mine, and I wasn't gonna let her go any time soon. Ten minutes later, the shower turned off and I rolled over in the bed, cracking an eye open to see her out, already dried off and rubbing lotion into her skin, a towel wrapped around her body. I allowed both of my eyes to open now, gazing at her transfixed. Just like every morning, she started dancing. There was no music playing, but the way she was dancing, it was like she was in a club, showing off for all the guys. This was the same routine she had every morning. And I pretended I was asleep every morning, but there was no way in hell that I was going to miss her show.<p>

* * *

><p>I swear it was my favourite part of the day, her little performance every morning. The way she moved her hips, it was hypnotising. Her little dances in the mirror drove me crazy every morning, she was incredibly cute when she danced in the nude, not expecting to be caught. I loved watching her, showing all of her confidence, not hiding it away like it sometimes happened. It was the most confident I had ever seen my girlfriend, when she thought that no-one was watching her.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I looked at my watch and grinned softly. We had dinner reservations but Natalie was purposely taking her time. I didn't mind waiting for her, she always wanted to make sure she looked beautiful. Even though she looked beautiful all the time, it was always cute that she wanted to go out looking and feeling her best.<br>"Natalie," I called out playfully.  
>"Phil?" She replied, walking out with just the towel wrapped around her. I gulped softly and watched as she dropped the towel, my jaw dropping at the same time.<br>"Damn," I muttered, my eyes roaming over her entire body before stopping at the smirk that was planted firmly on her face.  
>"Enjoying the view Punk?" She asked. I nodded my head and stepped forward.<br>"You're making this way too tempting." I murmured, pulling her close to me and running my hand from the top of her back to the lowest part of her back possible.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should cancel all of our plans. I'll keep you standing right here where you can give me a sexy dance," I murmured, pressing my lips against hers and I groaned when I felt her tongue run over my lip ring.<br>"A sexy dance huh?" She asked, pulling away as her face went a deep red colour.  
>"Mmm, yeah I wanna see a sexy dance baby," I said, placing my hands on her hips and making her grind into me. She allowed me to control her body for a few moments and then she pulled away.<br>"We have reservations." She murmured. I smiled and nodded my head, before quickly pulling her into another kiss. Sure, I hadn't managed to get her to dance like she would for the mirror every morning but I would get her to do it soon.

* * *

><p>"Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-oh," I heard her mumbling from the bathroom in the next morning. Allowing my eyes to open, I could see her in the middle of one of her dances and I sat up, licking my lips. This woman was driving me crazy every morning with her cute little dance. Quietly walking to the bathroom door, my eyes swayed with every movement of her hips. I saw her staring at herself in the mirror, her triumphant and confident smirk set in place, making her dance even sexier if that was even possible. I managed to get into the bathroom unnoticed and she gasped when she finally saw me in the mirror.<br>"Girl you're so cute, dancing in the nude," I said, capturing her mouth with mine hungrily. Nattie pulled away and I opened my eyes to see that she was bright red.  
>"How long have you been standing there watching me?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.<br>"I watch your little dance every morning babe," I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and smiling at her softly. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her face going even more red than it was earlier. I moved her hand away and pressed my lips against hers.  
>"Girl you've been teasing me every damn morning with those moves," I growled into her lips.<br>"Y-you like it?" She asked, her eyes widening in surprise. I nodded my head and pulled her over to the shower turning it back on. Quickly stripping of my clothes, I pulled the towel off of her and pulled her back into the shower.  
>"Let's do a dance together baby," I said, grinning as the water hit both our bodies. Nattie giggled and pushed herself against me.<br>"Sounds like a plan," She whispered before re-attaching her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please :) I actually quite enjoy this pairing. <strong>


End file.
